


A New Start

by General_J_Ironwood



Series: Redemption [2]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 03:47:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19782607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/General_J_Ironwood/pseuds/General_J_Ironwood
Summary: This is the prequel to "A new age" Neither one has to be read before the other. This is mainly a two chapter prequel meant to clarify somethings that were mentioned in the story.  Chapter 3: Questions and favors from "A new age" suggest that both Megatron and Optimus had a conversation with Primus that eventually turned into them reuniting. Chapter 1 is Megatron's conversation and then Optimus' conversation.*(Set after the Cybertronian civil war, Megatron lives in an abandoned mine far away from any of the cities. He chooses to go by D-16 again, to see if he could restart everything. Unfortunately, the remnants of the war and Unicron's possession remain quite clear.)*[Dialouge from Primus]





	A New Start

**Author's Note:**

> So, I did receive a few requests to make a prequel to "A New Age" and due to having a bit of writer's block with that story as well as a few other of my works decided that I would try and write this out while I think of where I want to go with my others.
> 
> As stated prior, there isn't much in the way of the prequel. This is only meant to show a bit more in-depth explanation as to why Optimus and Megatron are still alive and why Megatron choose to stay with Optimus. The conversations (if you squint hard enough) show that the two still care deeply for each other. Megatron's conversation will be the first chapter and then Optimus'. 
> 
> I will try to keep this as clear as possible and describe as much as I can. Oh, and I hate how Megatron couldn't join the Allspark [spoilers from Predacons rising], so I am changing that up.

Megatron stood on top of the wreckage of the Nemesis as Optimus gave his speech. He silently mourned, he changed, he knew what he has done and wanted to make amends with Optimus. But no, Primus wanted him to suffer some more. The Autobots watched as Optimus said his farewell and flew up. As Optimus flew up, he and Megatron stared at each other for a brief moment before he dived into the well. 

Once all of the Autobots left the edge of the well to continue construction, Megatron descended from the wreckage to stare into the well. "Why? Why would you do that? And why for me?" Megatron believed that Optimus hated him, but something in his spark told him that Optimus was the only one that still truly cared, Optimus had always loved Megatron and the idea that he could change. 

While Megatron wanted to stay, he had no place in this world. He would be living in a cave until someone found him and either killed him or took him to prison. So, he jumped and waited until he entered the well, looking up to the top one last time before shutting his optics and waiting. When he felt a sense of weightlessness, he knew he was at the bottom, but it was the contact with a solid floor that made him realize he was still in the world of the living. 

[Did you believe you were able to join, creation of Unicron] a deep voice bellowed at Megatron as he stood up to face the core only to stare down at his pedes, kicking a small piece of rubble away. "No, I didn't think you would accept me with open arms completely." 

[If you knew you couldn't join,] a bright light flashed from the core, and a rather old looking mech stood in what looked like a train terminal in front of Megatron, [then why take the jump?] Megatron was slightly taken aback at the form in front of him being Primus. "To bargain. To do what I must to see Optimus one last time." 

Now it was Primus who seemed surprised, [Why is it you want to see him?] Primus motioned for them to sit on a nearby bench. 

"Optimus will be reborn, maybe not as Optimus, or not even Orion. But he will be reborn, and I want him to remember what he sees in me one last time." Megatron looked up at the ceiling, [What do you think he sees in you?] Primus pulled Megatron from his thoughts. "I honestly don't know; I feel in my spark that he wants to see me. Why? Is up to him." 

Primus chuckled, even he finds things amusing [So, you want Optimus to return to give you your answers?] Megatron shook helm. "I want him to return....." Megatron didn't know why he just wanted both him and Optimus to be happy. 

[You seem confused by your own answers, by the fact that you want something and yet believe you don't deserve it.] Megatron turned to the old mech "That is because I don't." Primus tilted his head to show confusion, but he wasn't, "If I don't deserve the ability to join him in the Allspark, then what given me the right to take him from it?" 

Primus genuinely laughed [While you are no longer my creation due to what you have done to your spark, you are still able to join the Allspark.] "But Unicron explain..." Primus cut him off, [Yes, you are bound to him and you are both able to sense each other, but that does not mean you can't be cleansed.] Primus stood and motioned for Megatron to follow, [Do you know your own reasoning for seeking the return of Optimus Prime.] Primus and Megatron walked for what felt like ages in the calm surrounding of the train terminal before Megatron spoke, "There are several reasons for Optimus to return, none of which are mine. I think it's because I need him." Primus turned his head to look at Megatron staring at the ceiling, "He was my equal when we faced problems that we couldn't solve on our own we joined together, But when it was time to face one another we were equal. I am- was a raging storm driven by hate and despair that, I found out too late, that he could quell." 

Primus turned to stop and looked down the tunnel to where the train was coming. [You finally understand,] Megatron tilted his helm "What?" [You finally understand the reasoning in your spark, the song in your soul.] The train entered and came to a stop opening its doors and the old mech entered, [I will not let you join, not yet. You still have so much to do.] Megatron stopped the door before it shut, "I didn't come here to join the well. I came here to speak to you about Optimus." Primus only shook his helm. [It isn't time for him to come back. He will return, what you two do, is up to you and him.] With that, the doors shut and the train left, leaving Megatron to ponder before a light enveloped him, and he was on top of the well. He heard bots coming, and he fled. Primus' voice echoed as he flew away.

**Author's Note:**

> I am always open criticism, as long as it is polite and helpful. With college starting up soon I will be as active as I can be for as long as I can be, I don't typically post much, but if you wish to contact me faster or just to follow for updates (occasionally), I do have an Instagram that I am a bit more active on. 
> 
> I am not one to self indulge (The Instagram thing seems like a bit of self-indulgence to me but whatever). Feel free to message me about anything (life, school, heck, or even story ideas). Just note my answer is final for any personal questions.  
> Insta: @epsilon_pax
> 
> If you understand the references in here, I love you.


End file.
